


日常五：曼德拉草的安全感（后篇）Floyd线 - Good Ending

by umi_shaw



Series: Jade&Floyd与监督生的日常 [8]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw
Summary: 扭曲仙境乙女向Floyd监
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Reader
Series: Jade&Floyd与监督生的日常 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	日常五：曼德拉草的安全感（后篇）Floyd线 - Good Ending

[未知地方的海平面下]

……

“Floyd前辈很努力了呢”，我抬手摸着Floyd的头，在海水里漂浮着的他的头发非常柔软，轻柔地缠着我的手指，“不会有问题的，我就在Floyd前辈身边哦。”

“是吗——”，Floyd伸手轻扣住我抚摸他头发的手，温凉的掌心轻贴在我手背上，细长的手指交扣住我的手指，“那么——”，他将我的手按到他的胸前，宽大的掌心压在我的手腕上，“小虾米——”

“——我都这么努力了，小虾米就来海底陪我玩好不好？”

“诶？”我睁大眼睛，“我是很乐意的啦，但是魔法药水的生效时间……”

“我特制的魔法药是可以生效24小时的哦，完全没问题~”，Floyd得意地笑起来，“啊——像根木头一直漂着会厌倦的吧。小虾米，我们一起来做开心的事吧？”

“好呀”，我也一起笑起来，“Floyd前辈打算带我去哪里玩？”

“小虾米不是好奇海里上课是什么样子的嘛？”，Floyd牵起我的手，慢悠悠地往海洋深处游去，“我现在就可以带小虾米过去哦♡”

“呃、”，我顿了一下，“这个时候海里的人鱼学生还在上课吗？”

“嗯……”，Floyd用空着的手挠了挠耳鳍，“……好像……没有诶~”

“真是的——”，我眯起眼睛，借着他牵手的力靠近他，“Floyd前辈不会什么都没想好就直接抓我过来了吧！”

“那是因为、”Floyd的脸隐隐透红，“计划什么的太麻烦了嘛，反正和小虾米在一起就能遇到好多好多开心的事情~没有计划又有什么关系……啊！那、就由小虾米你定吧！小虾米想去哪里玩？哪里都可以哟♡我可以陪你玩到腻为止~♡”

“那么——”，我想了想，“说到深夜的话，肯定就是试胆游戏嘛，Floyd前辈带我去沉船探险吧~！”

“好哟♡”，Floyd游到我前方，“我知道附近有一个沉船地点~这个季节鲨鱼们应该不在，很安全的呢~小虾米到我背上把，我来带你过去~”

“那就麻烦前辈啦~”，我搂着Floyd宽阔的肩膀，靠在他张开的背鳍边上，听着Floyd开心地喊了一声“发车啦♡~”之后他就飞速地游动起来。人鱼的皮肤都是那么滑的吗？明明没有鳞片，摸起来的手感却细滑得完全比得上鳞片，肤色也和人类形态时完全不同，细看下分布着很多湖绿色的斑纹。回想起来，在寒假的Scarabia寮那次事件里我也有过一次搭Floyd背上游回去的经历，但是那个时候气温太冷了，又赶着回去让Jamil前辈清醒过来，都没有好好地接近观察过Floyd的人鱼样子……

“小虾米♡”，Floyd突然转过头看向我，“已经到了哦~”

我回过神来，有些吃惊：“……这么快就到了？”

“啊——讨厌——”，Floyd撇起了嘴，“小虾米居然在走神？我要惩罚你哦♡~~”

“什么——”

Floyd的身体柔软得不可思议，直接扭转身体过来抓住我的腰部把我举起来，长长的鱼尾大幅度地摆动起来，他举着我开始在沉船附近飞速地绕着圈子。

“Floyd前辈——停、停下来——我头好晕——”，我抓着Floyd的手有些惊慌，沉船附近因为Floyd的快速游动开始出现了旋涡水流，许多大小不一的鱼群们惊慌地四散开来。

人鱼形态的Floyd真的游得太快了，快得我判断不出到底转了多少圈，在我的头晕乎乎的时候，Floyd突然开始减速，同时轻轻摇晃着我：“小虾米——快看快看♡”

我晃了晃头，集中精神看过去，沉船上方卷起了旋涡，旋涡的水流掀起了海底数不清的贝壳、沉船的残渣木块，还有一些被带进旋涡里挣扎着的小鱼们。Floyd减速下来开始比旋涡的水流要更慢了，我感觉到旋涡的水流也开始把我向旋涡中心拉扯，我心下一慌，下意识向Floyd伸出手求救：“Floyd前辈——”

“啊哈哈♡不用这么惊慌呀~”，Floyd露出天真的笑容，尾鳍不知道什么时候已经缠上了我的腰，“我会温柔地绞住你的哦♡”

鱼尾在我身上紧紧地缠了三圈，Floyd把我卷了回来，他指着开始平稳消散的旋涡对我说：“小虾米快看，这个是人鱼们小时候都会玩的游戏呢，叫卷旋涡哦♡我是不是很厉害♡~”

“是是——”，我敷衍地回应着，抓住被旋涡带起而飘过的一个小海螺，“Floyd前辈太厉害啦，把沉船都搅了一遍，东西都乱套了，试胆游戏还怎么玩嘛——”

“有什么关系~”，Floyd委屈地皱眉，“玩不成试胆游戏还可以玩捉迷藏呀！”，Floyd卷着我游向沉船，把我推向沉船里面，兴奋地催促我：“我来当鬼吧！小虾米快点逃♡快点逃♡~~”

“那Floyd前辈背过去不许看”，我一边往沉船里面钻，一边向Floyd喊话，“数够一百秒才可以过来抓我哦！”

“好呀好呀♡”，Floyd应着，真的背过身去开始倒数起来，“那我开始倒数了哦！一、二……”

钻进沉船后，我才仔细地观察周围，看起来似乎是很久以前的沉船了，整个沉船是木质结构的，里面零散地堆着一些瓶瓶罐罐，似乎因为重量而没有被刚才Floyd玩闹卷的旋涡冲走，其中一些陶罐里隐隐约约伸出了细细的触手，还有一只章鱼躲在一个陶罐里悄悄地露出了一个眼睛，在偷偷地观察着我。我轻笑着把手上的小海螺扔向那只好奇的章鱼，趁着那只章鱼伸出触手捞住小海螺的时候，我轻手轻脚地走过这些陶罐，向沉船深处走去，这时Floyd已经数到三十了，我听见他突然开始跳着数数，从三十一跳到三十三，又从三十三跳到三十六……我忍不住无声地笑了，我摸索到了船舱内部，走进了一个狭长的舱室里，舱室一边均匀地开了很多圆形窗口，每个窗口内部都摆着似乎是武器的东西，然而这些武器都已经长满了苔藓生物，有不少甚至长满了藤壶，已经完全看不出原本的样子，或多或少都有一部分向对应的窗口伸出去一部分。我站在某个窗口前，听见Floyd大声地喊到了七十，下一个数字直接就跳到了八十，我忍不住低低地笑出了声。Floyd数完了最后两个数字，立马兴奋地大喊起来：“我数完啦！小虾米♡我来抓你了哦♡♡”

我没回应，继续悠闲地沿着窗口边向舱室深处走。果然没过多久，Floyd的声音从不远的船外侧上方传来：“小虾米~”

我知道Floyd肯定发现我了，我也没打算真的躲起来，就像平时的语气那样回应：“嗯~？什么？”

Floyd不紧不慢地在斜上方跟着我，拖着慢悠悠的声调开口：“你知道我的种族~嗅觉是很厉害的吗~”

我笑着回应：“我知道哦~”

我看见离我最近的窗口突然伸进了一双带着蹼长满尖爪的手，那双手把武器样的东西抓住，然后大力地把东西拖出了窗口甩向了我看不见的地方，下一秒Floyd出现在空着的窗口前，他兴奋地张大双眼，对着我笑着露出了尖尖的牙齿：“小虾米♡~找♡到♡了♡~~”

我好整以暇地站在窗口前，对着Floyd露出笑容。

Floyd一个摆尾想冲向我，才刚刚钻进来一个头，肩膀位置却卡在了圆形窗口处，“咦”，Floyd疑惑地低下头看向窗口，尖爪从外面扒在窗口边沿想挣扎进来，“唔……可恶……”，他的身体卡在窗口不停地扭动着。

我得意地笑出声，扭动着身体卡在窗口进不来的Floyd真的太可爱了。

看着咬着牙开始生气的Floyd，我的心调皮地跳了起来，我向着他走过去，Floyd抬头看向我。我双手捧住他的脸，在他的嘴角轻轻吻了一下。

Floyd突然停住不动了，他瞪大眼睛看着我，脸颊飞速地染上红色，然后一个扭身，像一条小鱼一样缩回了窗外消失不见。

我站在原地耐心地等待着。

“小虾米。”

“嗯？Floyd前辈？”

“我有一种、好奇怪的感觉？”

“什么奇怪的感觉呢？”

“……不知道”，Floyd声音轻轻的，“我明明、上周末就亲过小虾米了*①，但是、如果是小虾米主动的话……”

我继续等待着。

“小虾米。”

“我在的哦，Floyd前辈。”

“小虾米现在、能出来吗？”

“可以哟。”

圆形窗口的宽度会让人鱼形态的Floyd卡住进不来，但是我的体型要比人鱼形态的Floyd前辈小很多，我伸手抓住窗口边沿，轻轻地蹬了一下地板，借着浮力游向窗外。

Floyd双手捂着脸颊，安静地浮在窗口旁边，他的脸颊红得即使是在手指间的蹼也遮不住，他看着我游出窗口，红着脸小声地对着我说：“小虾米，再对我做一次吧。”

我看着Floyd，我小声地“嗯”应了一声，慢慢地游向他。我伸出手，握住Floyd手腕，带离他的脸颊。Floyd非常听话地让我拉开他的手。

我慢慢地、再一次亲吻上他的嘴角。

Floyd突然回吻了我，这次我们是真的接吻了。

他伸手紧紧地抱住我，环过我的背、抚摸着我的后脑。

我被吻得晕头转向。

“……感觉……好好……”，Floyd低声呢喃着。

但我下意识觉得不对劲，因为我看见Floyd眼睛快要睁不开了，仿佛快要睡着的样子。Floyd贴着我的脸，他的头慢慢地往下滑，埋进了我的胸里。

我抱着他的头，手指滑进他柔软的发丝中，我有些不知所措。

Floyd很快就惊醒了，“啊”了一声，抓着我的肩膀撑起来，努力地睁开眼睛。

“Floyd前辈很困吗？要不要回去睡觉？”

“不要”，Floyd下意识地反驳，“我想留在海底……而且回去的话，就要和小虾米分开了、我不要！”

“呃”，我有些无奈，却突然想起来，“啊、难道这是Crewel老师说的药效吗？*②”

“那个石鲷老师？”

“是哦”，我对Floyd解释着，“就是今天实验课上让你晕倒的魔药带有的效果啦，Crewel老师说会让你想回到拥有安全感的地方睡觉，人鱼的话果然会是想在海底睡觉呢。”

“但是、我不想和小虾米分开。”Floyd仍然在和睡意挣扎着。

我看着努力挣扎着的Floyd，忍不住心软：“那样的话，我陪Floyd前辈在海底睡一觉吧。”

“真的？”，Floyd困得声调都开始带着鼻音了。

“真的”，我对着Floyd说，“但是……海底的话，在哪里睡觉会比较安全呢？”

“啊、这个我知道”，Floyd拉起我的手，“我带你过去。”

这次Floyd游得没有像之前带我去沉船处那次那么快了，中途还有两次游到半路睡着了，那两次还是我拍着他的脸让他醒来。Floyd带着我游到了一个有些空旷的洞窟前，对着我说：“就是这里，我们在这里睡觉吧。”

我跟着Floyd游进去，一边往洞窟里游一边问：“这是哪里呀？”

“是我的秘密基地哦”，Floyd慢悠悠地游着，带着我游到洞窟里面一块似乎是被他搬来的珊瑚从面前，“我烦Jade硬塞蘑菇料理的时候，就会偷偷跑来这里躲起来，这个秘密基地只有我和小虾米知道哦♡”

我被Floyd拉到珊瑚从上，两人一起并排着躺了下来，我侧躺着看着他，他还在努力和睡意斗争着，眼睛都快睁不开了。

我调皮地伸手轻轻捏了捏Floyd的脸颊，听着Floyd低低地用“嗯”呻吟撒娇。

Floyd的尾鳍轻轻地、慢慢地贴着我的双腿缠绕上来，一层、一层、又一层，最后尾鳍缠绕到我的胸前，带着安抚般的意味在我胸前轻轻拍着，带起的水流流过我的脸颊，有点痒痒的。

我伸手抱住了Floyd的尾鳍，手感凉凉滑滑的。

Floyd好像又从昏睡中醒来，他伸手抱住我，带着鼻音撒娇：“小虾米不要离开我。”

“不离开你。”

Floyd用脸颊轻轻蹭着我的头发：“小虾米要一直和我在一起。”

“嗯、一直在一起。”

Floyd轻微的呼吸声渐渐变得均匀而悠长。

我闭上眼睛。

“晚安，Floyd。”

[尾声]

清晨的沙滩回响着潮水的起伏声。

我和Floyd游到了沙滩附近的海域。我在水面下忍不住问Floyd：“我喝了变人鱼的药水，现在没法回到陆地上呼吸了，我要怎么变回人类呀。”

Floyd“啊”了一声，在身上翻找了起来，翻出了一瓶魔法药水，笑着递过来：“喝下这个就好啦♡”

“啊、是变回人类的药水吗？”我浮出水面，拔开了瓶塞，一股浅浅的甜香味飘了出来，我举起魔法药准备喝下去。

Floyd突然浮起水面来伸手把魔法药抢走，他的手往背后一甩，魔法药“噗通”一声在远处溅起小水花就不见了。我吃惊地看着Floyd又开始在身上翻找出另外一瓶魔法药水。他笑着递给我翻出来的第二瓶魔法药：“刚刚搞错了呢♡，这瓶才是对的，我好逊哦，哈哈哈哈♡”

我无奈地笑着拔开魔法药的软木塞，这次我总算平安地喝下了魔法药，熟悉的恶心味道残留在我喉咙里，但是我感觉能够顺畅地在海面上呼吸空气了。我对Floyd说：“我们赶紧回去学校吧？我早上还有课呢，前辈你也有课的吧？”

“好呀♡”，Floyd快乐地应和。

我捞起Floyd昨晚扔下的、现在被潮水冲上沙滩的校服，装作无意地问起：“刚刚那个被扔掉的魔法药，是做什么用的啊？”

“啊、那个啊，是已经没用的东西啦♡”

**Author's Note:**

> ① 《日常三：夹心饼干-normal线》的剧情。  
> ② 《日常四：魔药课》的剧情。
> 
> 监督生（你）成功安抚住了被魔药引起的缺失安全感和被引爆占有欲的Floyd前辈！可喜可贺！可喜可贺！假如安抚失败就会进入BE线哦。  
> 这个系列故事里的Floyd其实挺爱撒娇的，主要是根据Jade制服卡R卡语音那句“Floyd有时会来我的班级游玩。别看他那样，其实还是有爱撒娇的一面”，我喜欢这样的Floyd，所以就按这个设定写了，希望大家也喜欢。  
> *请不要纠结Floyd到底是从哪里拿出魔法药的，我也不知道，就当做在玩RPG游戏时从四次元菊花里掏出来的吧ww


End file.
